godzilla_fan_netfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaragas
|copyrighticon=Unknown_or_No_Trademark.png |image=Zaragas.png |caption= Zaragas |name=Zaragas |species=Unknown |nicknames=None |height=40 m |length=Unknown |wingspan=none |weight=20,000 tons |forms=Bulbed, Spiked, Unshelled |controlled= Shingo Kuwabara, Gina Spectre, Guar Army |relationships=none |allies=Unknown |enemies=Ultraman, Gomora |created= |portrayed= Kunio Suzuki |firstappearance= Ultraman Episode 36 "Don't Shoot Arashi!" (1966) |latestappearance= Ultraman X Episode 12 "The Rainbow Destination" (2015) |suits= |roar= }} Zaragas is a kaiju that first appeared in the Ultraman TV series episode 36 "Don't Shoot Arashi!". Abilities Zaragas has adaption which is when he is shot by a weapon he sheds some shells that makes him stronger, they are replaced by bulbs or spiked and he is immune to that weapon.He can use blinding flashes that blind Ultra's and humans. In Ultraman Ginga he can fire a beam from his horn. In Ultraman Galaxy he can yellow fireballs from his mouth. He Can have spikes from his body, which they can emit blue lightning and an energy beam. Data *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Underground, Planet Dent (Ultra Galaxy Legends) History Showa Series ''Ultraman .]] Zaragas attacked a children's theme park, then the next day a light and red smoke Zaragas appeared from. Zaragas attacked the city until the SSSP arrived, wearing helmets with visors to protect from his blinding flashes, they shot Zaragas that it wounded him. Suddenly, Zaragas shed some of his armor plates, restoring his power and Him getting Madder. The Military said the SSSP to stop attacking because attacks made him stronger, but them to save children from the park. Shin Hayata tried to save the Children, but when he got them the blinding flashes of Zaragas blinded them. Arashi couldn't handle Zaragas's Rampage, So Arashi shot Zaragas with a new weapon, but the same thing happened. when Hayata was blinded, Arashi was no longer a SSSP member so Arashi stole a VTOL jet to stop Zaragas, only to fall unconscious by Zaragas. Shin Hayata turned into Ultraman, saved Arashi and once Arashi escaped, Ultraman fought Zaragas, first Zaragas had the advantage with his Blinding flashes until Ultraman killed him with his Specium Ray. New Century Ultraman Legend Zaragas blinded a boy's eyes, until the boy's father gave the kid Sunglasses, and they called Ultraman so Ultraman attacked Zaragas. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie After a Meteorite crashed on Dent, The Zap Spacy investigated only to find Zaragas out of the Meteorite, so Rei summoned his Gomora to fight. The monsters were evenly matched until the Zap Spacy used Zaragas's power. Ultraman Ginga Zaragas appears as a Spark Doll, then fought Ultraman Ginga and Red King. Zaragas had a new spiked form. With Shingo Kuwabara as a host, Seiichiro Isurugi, Misuzu's father and Tomomi Kuroki, they tried changing Furuboshi High School to a resort. The Ginga Spark was stolen by him and brought it to Alien Nackle so Shingo Kuwabara could skip school, but he was darklived into Zaragas. In Episode 7, Zaragas is seen cheering with other monsters when Ultraman Ginga fights Dark Galberos. In Episode 8, Zaragas fights Red King, Zaragas released his spikes and injures Red King. Ultraman Ginga appears and beats Zaragas. Ultraman X Zaragas appeared again as a Spark Doll, this time used by the Guar Army. Used by Gina, Zaragas was gave life after Gina fought Asuna until she to checked on Tsurugi Demaaga. After getting Cyber Gomora's approval, Asuna realized it to life, forming links as it fights Zaragas, defeated with a Cyber Super Oscillatory Wave, and turned back to a spark doll. In the final episode of Ultraman X Greeza asorbed Zaragas's spark doll after destroying the Xio base. When Gomora struck Greeza into the chest, Zaragas along with all the others escaped, and went to X. Zaragas's power went to the Hybrid armor and power the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza. Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Zaragas appeared in Ultraman Galaxy as an Uncommon card that in one level you have a high chance to get Zaragas. Spark Doll In 2013, Zaragas was released in the the Ultraman 500 Series as 4#. He stands at 5 inches tall. Trivia/Facts *This Spark Doll has been used on one occasion by two person: **In Episode 8, he is DarkLived by Shingo Kuwabara to destroy Furuboshi Middle School, but is countered by Red King under the control of Misuzu Isurugi, and wins after going into his third form and defeating Red King, however Hikaru Raido, as Ultraman Ginga, beats Zaragas with the '''Ginga Cross Shot'. **In episode 12 of Ultraman X, it was under Gina's possession and materialized to life by her power to crush Asuna and the Lab Team until she Realized Cyber Gomora and reverted Zaragas to a Spark Doll. *Suit actor: Kunio Suzuki. *Zaragas is actually a modified Gomora suit. Eventually in the modern era, both Zaragas and Gomora suits would be created separately instead of sharing the same archetype. *Zaragas's roar is a modifyed Woo roar mixed with a modified Magular roar. *In the film, Terror of Mechagodzilla, One of Dr Mafune's anatomical drawings of dinosaurs is Zaragas. *Zaragas' appearance in Ultraman was referenced by Hikaru Raido in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 26. *Like the majority of footage in New Century Ultraman Legend, Zaragas' battle consists entirely of stock footage in that special. *In the film,Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, Zaragas possessed the ability to spit yellow fireballs from his mouth, an ability never used in his original appearance. This may means that something shot fireballs at it. *In akin to his original creation, The Zaragas costume in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie is a redesigned Gomora costume from Ultraman Max. This eventually turned out to be ironic, as its fight with Gomora means both of the Gomora suits fight each other. *Zaragas is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *In an Ultraman Zero stage shows, Zaragas possess a Red King roar and defeated offscreen by Evil Tiga, who dragged along the monster's carcass before fighting Dark Zagi over Zogu's affection. *Its fight with Cyber Gomora was a tribute to the monster's fight with Rei's Gomora from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, with said movie is Koichi Sakamoto's first directing work of the Ultra Series, hence the episode 12 is also his directing work. Poll Do you like Zaragas? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Monsters